A Place Called Storybrooke
by lanasparrillas
Summary: Emma Swan is bored of her old life and decides its time for a change in scenery. She applies for a job in a place called Storybrooke. As she makes knew friends she starts to discover things only her wildest imagination could make up. Mayor Regina Mills becomes good friends with her because you know what they say, keep your friends close but keep you're enemies closer.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: EMMAS POINT OF VIEW. Next chapter will be Regina's etc. **

**Reviews would be nice, thank you xo**

* * *

"Take her and look after her," barked the unfamiliar figure, as she passed the white bundle onto someone standing opposite her. Their backs turned, making them both unrecognisable. The tall blur which must have been a woman, she slowly turned her back and disappeared into the haze of the night, making a loud bang as she left.

My eye's opened sharply as the sound of a book falling near the open window, which stood adjacent to my bed. Sighing, I slowly managed to pull myself up in bed, making the old wooden floorboards creak, a very unhealthy creak bellow me. It had all been a dream, something I found myself very familiar with recently, each time there is a woman and no matter what she is doing she always remained unrecognisable and was always giving something away, constantly referred to as 'her'.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead and stood up making my way slowly to the tall mirror.

"Happy birthday, Emma," I said to the reflection looking back at me. She looked like me, the same Emma Swan with the same long wavy golden hair, but something was missing. The drive, the ambition which once oozed out of me was gone, replaced by loneliness that had been building up inside me since the day that I was found at the side of the road as a baby twenty-eight years today. I knew that in order to save my sanity and to be more content, I had to start again somewhere else. I needed a change.

I slumped downstairs and made myself some breakfast before pulling my red leather coat on and headed to work, knowing what I had to do. I hopped into my car and set off for the station. Driving, I began to in my surroundings. The more I looked out into the big city the more I realised that it was not for me. I didn't fit in here; I had wasted fifteen years of my life living here. I wasn't going to waste anymore.

I arrived at the police station promptly and made my way inside. I did my normal shift, the same thing I did every day. Being a police officer in Boston was a great job but something I had become accustomed too and something I had grown quite tedious of.

Fumbling nervously I walked into my boss' office. "Can I help you Emma?" She began looking up, and pointing to seat, offering me to sit down.

"Ma'am is it possible for you to see if there are any transfers available?" I say allowing my eyes to wander around her office. She sighed, I had a horrible feeling she was going to say no.

"Truthfully, as much as I hate to admit this, I've been waiting on this for this day for months now. I can see it; your co-workers can see it. If you believe it will bring you more happiness then I will be more than happy to. You will be missed though Officer Swan, you're one of our best police officers." I smiled as she began typing harshly into the key board, searching for possible jobs. She instructed me to come around to take a look and see what caught my eye. There was so many to choose from.

After minutes of searching, nothing really caught my eye. It was just endless lists of jobs the exact same as mines but just in different cities. I wanted out of the city, now.

"That one!" I shouted, a bit over excited, making my boss jump with fright. One had finally caught my eye.

"But that's for a sheriff, Emma, big responsibilities in a little town in Maine." She looked at me, unable to take what I had said seriously.

"It's a fresh start; it seems like a nice little town that's called…" I squinted my eyes to be able to read the small print, "Storybrook." I had never heard of it before, it seemed like a strange advert for job, it wasn't very, how do I word this, professional, but it's worth a shot.

"You're a city girl though, Emma and Storybrook sounds like a setting of some forgotten fairytale, but if you're sure I will phone and arrange the interview," she grabbed the phone and began dialling the number displayed on her screen.

I gazed out of the window as she spoke on the phone arranging my interview for the next day. I looked at the busy city, so many people, but yet such an isolating place. Maybe being a sheriff in a small town would allow me to get to know people, to live in a small community. A smile spread across my face and I turned around to face my boss who had just hung up the phone.

"You have an interview tomorrow at 4pm. I suggest you leave early, Emma, it's a long drive. I spoke to the mayor Regina Mills, she will conduct your interview. She also said she looks very forward to meeting you."

I hugged her tight, "Thank you, thank you for everything." I said and grabbed my things heading for the door.

"Good luck, Emma and one more thing," I stopped and turned in my tracks. "Happy birthday," she smiled. I smiled back at her.

"Thank you," I replied and with that I left.

I closed my eyes and blew out the single candle of the cupcake I had sadly bought for myself on the way home. It was a tradition I always did and I made a wish, I normally wish the same every year, it was something stupid, somewhat serious though, but this year I wished for happiness and to get the job, I really wanted this shot.

I went to the mirror again and took another long look at the reflection but only this time, the smile staring back at me wore a smile, a what? Yes you read that right, a smile. Emma Swan was smiling. I had hope and the sparkle I once lost in my back in my eye, right where it belonged. I began speaking to the reflection, practising what I would say to this Regina tomorrow. I wondered what she would be like, or even what this ominous Storybrook would be like, what the people would be like. I wondered if they would be welcoming and whether or not the liked and accepted me. I wondered what new adventures lay ahead of me in this town, and what friends I could possibly make. Hopefully I would get the peace and happiness I longed for. Maybe it would allow me to forget about the things I did in the past that have haunted me for so long and maybe it would take the everlasting torture and pain away of not being with someone special I have previously let go off, maybe something would come along a fill that hole in my heart.

Maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

**REGINA'S POV.**

It's definitely going to be one of those days, I have a feeling, something's going to happen but I'm just not sure what. As I got out of bed this morning something felt different, it was like a sense I had. I looked out the window and everything looked the same, just a quiet village full of people who can't remember anything from their past. Nothing particularly different from usual. I knew it was time to go get ready. I had a lot to do today.

As I shouted up to Henry to get out of bed and ready for school, I was trying to do three things at once, get read have something to eat and most importantly trying to find a sheriff. I'm going to advertise the job but this nobody entering Storybrook rule may prove this to be a bit more difficult than anticipated. I suppose I have no choice but to give it a go anyways because I have no sheriff and the town is getting a bit desperate. I'll just have to take the chance. Ever since our old sheriff got shot dead I couldn't begin to tell you the amount of times Mr Gold's has been broken in to. Not that I care obviously it just looked bad on me because I'm the mayor. So today I'm going to sort that out if it's the last thing I do.

Looking in the mirror I realised how stressed I actually am, magic, I miss the magic. My face has lost every ounce of magic it once possessed, which makes me sad but hey, that's life. One day I'll get that magic back and that one day I'll rule this place again, just like I used to but until that day being the mayor will have to do.

After applying my black eye make-up, I went for the 'fierce, fiery' look because that's the kind of mood I'm in today, I applied my last coat of deep red lipstick which always makes me chuckle slightly to myself, the evil queen would never ever been seen without her red lipstick and either would Regina but, really what's the difference between the two? The darker the better in my opinion, it always reminds me of the tasty red apples in my garden. If only the "neighbours" knew. I stared for a bit, analysing every part of my face, I still look so much hotter than I did 28 years ago, that's the joy of magic. As I tugged at my black blazer to straighten it out and tuck my white spotty shirt into my trousers I realised how rubbish these clothes are compared to how I used to dress. I laughed as I walked away.

I sat at the kitchen table as I put on my heels, they were roughly about six inches, and they're black and white and definitely my favorite pair. I know for a fact I could accomplish anything in these heels, oh wait a minute, I could accomplish anything, even if I was naked, I'd probably accomplish more actually, oh Regina how you make me laugh. Oh and I really should stop talking to myself.

Henry came flying down the stairs with that damn story book in his hands, only I knew the true meaning of that book but it's Henry's prize possession, I would destroy it but a part of me loves reading it at night, it brings back all the memories of my previous life that not one soul knows about. I have the power and everyone knows it, but they think it's because I'm the mayor, if only.

"Are you taking that book again?" I asked Henry, I just wanted him to leave it at home so I could have a little flick through.

"Yes, mum, can we go now?" He asked, looks like that's me told, do you see what I mean when I say I can't get him to let go of it?

Henry is finally at school, I spoke to his teacher before I left funny little woman, it's weird how people can really change. I will always hate her for what she has done to me, she wrecked my life, but that was a past life right? Of course I would never do anything to harm her. Well you know what they say, never say never. I laughed to myself. The advertisement for the new sheriff is out. I hate waiting around for things I just want to click my things and make them happen there and then.

Just as I sat down to check my phone to see if anyone had called, someone knocked at the door, it was Mr Gold, I have never really liked this man but I'll see what he wants anyway.

"I have been broken in to again, when are you going to find a new sheriff?" he asked, demanding to know when I was going to deal with it, he never really bothered about getting broken into but he must have something serious to hide in that damn shop.

"I'm working on it! Just give me time." I said, I really could not be bothered with his awful attitude and extremely creepy presence today. Atleast he wasn't as creepy in this life as he was in his last but he still managed to get under mines and everyone's nose. I think he has a suspicion of who he used to be but he has never ever said anything. I think it's in case I don't know what he is talking about but I do, I always do. Mr Gold or as he is formerly known as Rumpelstiltskin, was the man who taught me magic, I never wanted to learn it, I didn't want to be like my mother, but once I got started I just couldn't stop.

Suddenly as I was procrastinating about the past, the phone rang. It was a woman, a captain of a police station saying she had a police officer who was enquiring about the job. She sounded like a nice girl; a fresh face around here is what we need definitely. So I have an interview for a new sheriff tomorrow, I done what I set out to do today and it's only 12 o'clock. The officers name though, Emma Swan? Why do I recognise that name? Oh well, it's probably nothing, we'll see how we get on tomorrow. Hopefully this Swan person is sheriff material and I don't have to worry about this anymore. I have so many bigger fish to…** fry**.


	3. Chapter 3

**EMMA'S POV**

I opened my eyes to the sound of the alarm blaring in my eye, I got up instantly. Today was the day that could change my life forever and for the better. I realised that I had a missed call from an unknown number but luckily they had left a message. It was Regina, asking me if our interview could be delayed until 8pm that evening. She sounded nothing like I expected. So posh and well spoken, I could not help but feel intimidated by her already.

Sighing with relief that I didn't have to leave until later, I jumped in the shower and tried to make myself look presentable. I curled my golden hair and did my make-up, it was still natural but professional. I couldn't help but wonder if this Regina woman would like me. She also had told me in her message to bring all my belongings as when I got there I may not want to leave; there was a house available for me if I got the job. "Pretty strange?" I thought to myself, but that also shows she may have faith and hope for me. I must not make a fool of myself; I must make this Regina want to hire me.

"Looking good, Swan, looking good," I smile to myself in the mirror. Some may find it strange me complementing myself, but it's my only boost of self-confidence, after all I was brought up in a children's home with no one to tell me how I looked or even that I was loved, so I had to do it for myself.

I began to pack things away, slowly and carefully and was absolutely astounded at how little things I actually own. I packed away the photo album, that had sat by my bedside for as long as I could remember, yet it was only something I would dare myself to look at on a rare occurrence. A book full of treasured memories, a book full of someone close to my heart, someone who I will never let go off, not really. I was young, only eighteen but again people may go, memories do not. I hovered my hand over the album tempted to peek inside but resisted temptation as I knew it would result in me smudging my mascara. I have to admit I looked pretty good today; I wanted to give Regina a good impression of me. Her voice kept playing over and over in my head, very enchanting and I had a feeling she was to play a very important role in my life. I had to make her like me.

I spent the remainder of the time I had left cleaning the house and loading my belongings into the car. I took one last look around the empty apartment and smiled. Who knows when I may be back, or maybe I never will.

I put on my red leather jacket, it was a jacket I had possessed for many years and something I knew I could never ever part with.

I got in the bug and began my voyage to Maine. My car is a yellow beetle, so therefore I call it 'the bug' get me? It's genius I know.

I blared some Bon Jovi in the car and began singing along to 'Living on a Prayer' as I set of for my new life.

Finally after what seemed like a life time, I smiled as I saw the sign informing me that I was now entering Storybrooke. The town was small yet big enough and instantly I felt a warm and welcoming atmosphere. As I drove through the town, many people stopped what they were doing to stare at me. I know that they could tell I was someone new; it was as if no one ever came here. I bowed my head and followed the directions Regina had given me.

"Wow," I said to myself as I looked up at the gigantic white mansion which stood before me. Thankfully the gates were open so I drove up through her path and stopped just outside her house. I checked my watch 7:58pm. Just in time, I got out of the car and stretched my legs which had become almost numb after the long journey I had just travelled. I then locked the bug and made my way towards the tall oak door. I waited until exactly 8pm before I pressed the doorbell, once I had I heard it echo inside, it was very magical. After a few minutes I saw some motion coming from inside and heard the sharp clicks of heels as the figure came closer the door.

The door opened slowly and standing before me was the most beautiful woman I had seen in my entire life. Her dark raven hair and her red lipstick made her look mysterious and almost as magical as her door bell. I looked at her dark eyes, which were almost mesmerising and didn't dare myself to stare at them for more than a few seconds. I stood open mouthed as she smiled at me, god I hope she didn't notice.

"Emma? Hello I'm Regina Mills, come on in," She smiled and opened the door wider and leading me into her home. I walked through the house behind her. It was beautiful, modern, yet vintage in many ways. It was one of the biggest houses I had ever stepped inside.

"I'm sorry, I had to postpone, I had an urgent council meeting I couldn't get out off," she said walking into the office and pouring herself a drink, before offering me one, I shook my head wanting to look as professional as I could, I might have one after the interview but not for now. I still felt intimidated by her, maybe even more than I did to start with. I watched as she sipped on her wine glass ever so elegantly and then she proceeded to smooth out her clothes. She was dressed in black, everything was black. Black was definitely her color.

She sat down on her chair and I sat on a seat on the opposite side of her desk.

"So I spoke to your boss, Officer Swan," Regina said, she looked like she should be a model or a TV actress, I was trying so hard for her not to notice how intimidated I was so I butted in.

"Please, call me Emma." I said with a smile. I could tell she was impressed, she looked like the type of woman no one ever said no to or interrupted when speaking, I could see why. She's so captivating.

"Very well, Emma. What a reference she gave you, reckoned you were one of the best officers around. So why are you wanting to leave?" She asked. I began telling her about hot I needed a change and how there was nothing holding me back. I probably told her a bit more than necessary especially regarding family stuff even though she seemed genuinely interested. I was so nervous I kept rambling on. She just sat back in her chair and smiled, hanging on to every word I said. I desperately wanted to know what she was thinking. I resisted staring into her eyes, which was so difficult.

We spoke for what seemed like forever about what the job would entail before she leaned forward. "So, why Emma, should I choose you over someone who already lives here and someone who knows the place and the people like the back of their hand?" She smirked, she was so beautiful, I couldn't think straight.

"Jesus," I thought to myself. What do I do, what do I do? Then it hit me, I'm going to play her at her own game. I leaned forward so that we were almost touching, she didn't back down one little bit. I could feel the warmth of her breath and I could smell the sweet smell of her drink, but I had to show her I wasn't intimidated. "Well, Madame Mayor, that's a risk you have to take isn't it?" I said, smirking to myself. I moved back before her, I didn't want to be a threat, just playful.

She sat back and placed her hands on her lap, her legs were crossed. A small sly smile spread across her face. I could tell she was impressed, I could tell she liked my attitude, I think she actually likes me. She didn't speak for several seconds.

"Well, don't prove me wrong!" she sad and with that I knew I had the job.

"Thank you so much, Mayor Mills," I smiled.

"Emma? Just call me Regina," She said handing me over a pair of keys. FIRST NAME TERMS! "One is for the station and one is for where you will be staying - the sheriff's house – which is just next door. "Your house is beside Mary Margaret's, she is an elementary teacher at the town school, speak to her I'm sure she'll show you around." She said, "Would you like a drink… now?" she said, I think she was impressed I turned it down at the beginning.

"Oh, go on then," she began pouring me a drink, we started to speak about girly stuff, I could tell she didn't do this often, it seemed like she never did actually but neither did I, I had a feeling we were going to be good friends.

About half an hour later, I heard the door open and a little boy stepped inside, his eyes filled with tears, his body was trembling. Regina looked over at him worried, I could see the sadness in her beautiful eyes.

"Another dream?" She said, gesturing her hand for him to come over. He nodded and walked over to her grabbed hold of her hand as if he never wanted to let go. She cuddled him tightly and comforted him.

"What have I told you about that book before bed?!" she said whilst she smiled a sympathetic smile at him. You could really tell she loved him.

"But mom…"

"But nothing Henry," she said putting a finger to his lips.

"Sorry, Emma, this is Henry, my son, Henry this is our new sheriff, she will keep us safe." She smiled looking over at me. This was one of the cutest thing's I have witnessed.

"Hi Henry," I looked over to him and he smiled back. I stood up knowing that it was best to leave them alone. Regina stood up with me and shook my hand.

"Well it was nice meeting you Sheriff Swan, I hope you become part of this community in no time," she said as she shook my hand, I allowed myself to look into her eyes. Suddenly I felt a connection, I don't know what kind of connection but there was a connection. I felt like I was having some sort of flashback but couldn't force myself to look deep enough to recover them. I blinked quickly to break eye contact with her. I don't know if she felt it to but she if she did she didn't show it. She just smiled.

"I'll pop in to see you tomorrow, Emma, Good night. Oh and here are the directions to your house." I smiled and got into the bug and drove home. My new home. I didn't know what happened with Regina just there but I liked her. I knew this was going to give me the fresh start I needed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Regina's POV**

After a long sleep, I woke up feeling refreshed for once; I got up bright and early. I went down the stairs to get ready and prepare breakfast for Henry. I loved being a mother, more than anything. More than being Evil Queen and that is a lot.

I tried to call this Officer Swan but there was no answer so I decided to just leave a message. I had to delay the interview until 8pm as I had an urgent council meeting, I really couldn't be bothered going but I guess it was all part of the job. We've lasted without a sheriff for this long but I'm sure an extra few hours wouldn't hurt, that's even if I give her the job. I'm not quite sure what kind of mood I've woken up in this morning yet which could change how everything went.

As I done my daily routine of my eye make-up – this always decided what mood I was in – today I went for the 'intimidating, fierce' look today, that kind of sums up my mood. I religiously put on my red lipstick, today I went for a darker red, I was feeling so fierce, I smiled into the mirror, I was so happy with myself, being in charge was in my nature now, I had it drummed into me for so long that I wasn't the one calling all the shots and now I am , I get to choose what happens and what doesn't, thanks to my mother that makes me happier than it should. I curled my short black hair, not tightly but very loosely, it was always my favorite hairstyle, now my hair is short.

Henry came running down the stairs, that damn story book in his hands, I had a read at it last night, Snow White, the more I think about her, my anger gets as red as the shade of my lips.

"Mom," Henry shouted, I loved that sound, that word. I loved this little boy more than anything, I was determined to be the best mom I could. Nothing would ever stop me from fulfilling that. Nothing.

"Yes, my darling?" I replied, wondering what he was going to ask this time.

"Do you know the story of Rumpelstiltskin?" He asked, do I know it? Oh Henry, ofcourse I know it. He lives along the street but I would never ever dream of telling him.

"Yeah, I'm sure I've read it, but you can refresh my memory after school now go get ready," I replied chasing him up the stairs, he giggled, my second favorite sound. What a strange question, I think he was starting to believe this book was real.

Once again Henry made his way to school, I walked him half way because apparently ten years old is old enough to walk by my himself. He thinks he is a big boy but he'll always be my little baby boy.

I went home and got changed before I done anything. I put on a red t-shirt and long black skirt teamed with a black blazer and black skyscraper heels. I better get going for this meeting before I am late. That's all I'd need. I really cannot be bothered going, I wish I was more of a TV kind of person but someone has got to run this village and I wouldn't give that up for anything; apart from Henry but it doesn't bother him, I think he secretly likes the fact his mom run's everything.

After the meeting, I went home and cleaned the house, even although it was already clean, I wanted to make sure it was spotless, I wanted this Officer Swan person to have the best impression of me she possibly could. It has to count for something, right? Why do I even care if she likes me? Now that scares me. Big bad fearless Regina actually has a fear, has the world gone mad?

Henry came home from school, but he decided he was going to the park which was good, so I could continue getting ready. I decided to get changed, I just changed my t-shirt for a black blouse, and black was definitely my color, the amount of people who have told me that was unbelievable.

A few hours later Henry came home and decided he was going to bed, which was pretty weird, it was early for him, he was probably reading that book, I kept telling him not to before bed but he wouldn't listen. He'll learn soon enough. Although it was pretty good because Emma was due here soon, and having Henry interrupt was the last thing I needed. I needed this to work out; before villagers came at me with pitchforks, oh how I laughed at this thought.

As I reapplied my lipstick the doorbell went, the magical noise rang right through my house, it made me smile, smirk even but that was the same thing right. It was exactly 8pm, not a minute early, not a minute late, impressive. As I opened the door, I saw this figure standing there, a slim, golden haired woman, she didn't look like a police officer. Actually she looked pretty nervous. Intimidation, check.

"Emma? Hello I'm Regina Mills, come on in" I smiled as I said it, signalling her into my home. I could tell she was impressed by my house, the way she was looking around taking everything in, I'm sure she thought I didn't notice but I did, ofcouse I did.

"I'm sorry, I had to postpone, I had an urgent council meeting I couldn't get out off," I said, I began to pour myself a drink, I offered her one but she turned down, which I was shocked at as it looked like she needed something to calm her nerves, but instead she was being very professional which was really impressive and I wasn't easily impressed. I began slipping on my wine glass, I was watching her body language and her face, and she was so intimidated I was so happy.

"So I spoke to your boss, Officer Swan," I said, she wasn't very talkative, hopefully she'll liven up in a bit, I can't hire a sheriff who doesn't have a back bone.

"Please, call me Emma," she said with a smile, OH IT SPEAKS, I am impressed, she interrupted me, now I take back the whole 'no back bone' thing.

"Very well, Emma. What a reference she gave you, reckoned you were one of the best officers around. So why are you wanting to leave?" I asked, she paused for a bit but then she started telling me about how she needed a change and things like that, I wasn't really listening, I was mesmerised by how she got her curls to sit like that, wow. I could tell she wanted to stare into my eye's like she had previously done. Once again she didn't think I'd notice, but I did. Her eyes were so beautiful but I would never tell her that. I'm straight and always will be, even although I have to convince myself every day that I am, I am.

I leaned forward, I secretly wanted to be closer to her, so very close. "So, why Emma, should I choose you over someone who already lives here and someone who knows the place and the people like the back of their hand?" I could tell she was struggling to answer this question, she had calmed down her nerves a touch but she was still so damn intimidated, I loved it. But suddenly she surprised me as she started to lean forward we were almost touching, almost kissing. Stop it, Regina! Pull yourself together but do not back down.

"Well, Madame Mayor, that's a risk you have to take isn't it?" I could smell the mint on her breath as she spoke to me, she clearly had a mint before she came in. wow. I am so impressed, she played me at my own game, now not many people do that. None actually, I like this girl, I really like this girl. She sat back first, I knew she wasn't a threat, but I loved this playful side of her, ten minutes ago I didn't think she was capable of being playful. I didn't think I wanted to be her friend but now, now I do.

I leaned back and clasped my hands on my knees. I smiled slyly, she was analysing my face, watching every move I made, every crease that moved on it, she saw, that must be the police side of her, I like it.

"You better not, prove me, wrong!" I said, I wasn't showing her how much I liked her, yes, I'll be her friend but nothing more.

She thanked me which I found very sweet, no one really ever said thank you to me. I was always the bad guy but now I'm being thanked.

"Emma? Just call me Regina," I said handing her over a pair of keys. "One is for the station and one is for where you will be staying - the sheriff's house – which is just next door. Your house is beside Mary Margaret's, she is an elementary teacher at the town school, speak to her I'm sure she'll show you around." I said, I really wanted to talk to her more, get to know her, "Would you like a drink… now?" I asked, hoping she would take it. Could you imagine the Evil Queen with a friend? I really am in a different world.

We spoke about girl things, she asked what shade of lipstick I had on, I knew she was watching my lips, did that mean she wanted to kiss me? Probably not. "No, Regina, No!" I kept repeating to myself inside my head, why was I feeling like this. I don't do feelings.

Luckily before I began to think more into it, Henry came in crying. That DAMN BOOK! I've repeatedly told him not to read it before bed but he doesn't listen at all. I feel really awkward, Emma doesn't seem that bother by this, she is watching, watching how I am with Henry, she is looking at me in awe. I realised I had forgot to introduce them.

Once I had done so, she got up to leave, I didn't want her to leave but I would see her tomorrow and every day after. I professionally shook her hand. I walked her to the door and gave her directions to her house. I watched her as she got into her beetle, it was a cute car.

Once I had calmed Henry down, he came into my bed to sleep, I enjoyed cuddling into him, it was the best, but I just could not sleep, all I kept thinking about was… Emma.


End file.
